Segunda parte de la historia de Sword Art Online
by LinkZX
Summary: Ahora todo dará un giro inesperado...un año después.


UN MUNDO FINAL.

SWORD ART ONLINE, Y LOS OTROS PERSONAJES, NO ME PERTENECEN Y NO BUSCO LUCRO CON ESTO, SOLAMENTE ES DIVERSIÓN PROPIA.

Hola. Hace tiempo que pensé en escribir una continuación a "El primer amor no siempre es el único" (Qué por cierto, si no lo han leído, pasen a hacerlo, y luego vengan a éste). Inspirado por una película que vi hace unos meses, cuyo nombre no recuerdo (es de estilo anime)…hoy traigo la continuación. Espero que sea de su agrado. O una última cosa. Sé que tendré errores y cosas que podrán no gustarles (como lo hice en el primer fic), pero de antemano les digo que así como quedé así se mantendrá (el escrito), chaos.

Pd: espero que sepan la referencia al juego que hago en esta ocasión. :D

"Yo únicamente he deseado cumplir con su deseo desde el primer día de mi existencia. Aprendí tantas cosas gracias a él. Y aunque aún me duele su partida, creo que estoy a punto de lograr su más grande ambición; él estaría feliz, así que debo estarlo yo también en estos momentos…vaya momento para recordar algo tan triste. Iniciare los preparativos".

-El sitio siempre se encontraba desolado, únicamente siendo poblado por él. Las instalaciones se encontraban en completa ruina, cosa que no le suponía problema alguno, puesto que nadie jamás las usaría, y él no requería de ellas. Cubiertas las esquinas por telarañas, atrapadas por la oscuridad. La única habitación decente era aquella en la que siempre realizaba su trabajo. Con luz tenue, grandes pantallas, y varios cables pasando por las paredes y regados por el suelo.

Se movía regularmente de lado a lado monitoreando algún tipo de información, en viejas computadoras, siendo proyectada también en las pantallas, que se encontraban ya algo resquebrajadas.

Si pudieran observarlo atentamente podrían deducir que se encontraba algo ansioso, apresurado o hasta asustado-.

Todo está listo. Al fin, ambas partes podrán estar en plena paz; aun sin ser conscientes de ello. ¿Por qué él no querría que jamás supieran esto? Sin duda alguna, son seres muy extraños. Ahora es hora de decir adiós.

-Las computadoras comenzaron a reproducir datos extraños en sus pantallas, y luego de unos minutos se apagaron abruptamente, lo mismo con los monitores y la luz tenue que apenas dejaba ver algo en aquella habitación-.

Espero que logren asimilarlo una vez que lo encuentren.

-Su ojo se cerró, sus movimientos se detuvieron, permaneciendo inerte para siempre…desde ahora-.

-En la casa de Kazuto, se encontraban él y Shino, en su habitación. Hacía ya más de un año que eran pareja. Las emociones fuertes, los días tristes, alegres, "comunes", entre otros adjetivos habían sido disfrutados y superados una y otra vez. Las batallas en "sus mundo virtuales" siempre eran excitantes, ya fueran ellos solos, o junto a sus amigos. Pero ahora eso poco o nada importaba. Estaban ahí ellos dos únicamente, mirándose con una mezcla de nervios y ansiedad. Callados, con los rostros a escasos milímetros, mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

Shino recorto la distancia, juntando sus labios con los de Kazuto. Ambos mantenían los ojos cerrados, dejándose llevar por la pasión que emergía de aquel beso. La respiración de excitación de ambos podía ser escuchada por el otro, aunque en un segundo plano. Siguieron con ello por algún momento indefinido, hasta que Kazuto sin despegarse tanto de ella, bajo rápidamente hacia el cuello de una Shino altamente agitada. La comisura de los labios de Kazuto, besaba, rozaba y de vez en cuando mordía ardientemente la zona, provocando ya suspiros por parte de su amante.

Ambos volvieron a unir sus labios, mientras sus manos acariciaban lentamente la espalda del otro. Shino aprovechó el momento, y empezó a quitar la camisa de Kazuto. Se separaron brevemente para deshacerse de dicha prenda, que fue botada en quién sabe dónde. Él le acaricio la mejilla derecha, y le quito los anteojos. La volvió a acariciar mientras le sonreía.

Ella lo miraba con un brillo especial en sus ojos, con dulzura, y amor. Toco el torso desnudo del chico, y lo empujo suavemente contra el colchón de la cama. Los besos volvieron a hacer acto de presencia, pero en esta ocasión llenos de lujuria por parte de ambos. Movían sus caderas conforme su excitación iba en aumento, sus suspiros eran cada vez más prolongados, fuertes, y cambiaban a unos cortos pero muy frecuentes.

Kazuto repasaba todo el cuerpo de su novia, con sus manos mientras seguían sumergidos en aquellos besos. Le comenzó a quitar la blusa y el sostén, cosa que ella agradeció sonriendo un poco, al separarse para dejar que él pudiera hacerlo sin dificultad.

Y entre caricias, besos, lujuria, amor y más emociones, ambos amantes tuvieron una de sus noches más largas en mucho tiempo.

A la tarde siguiente, Shino fue quien despertó primero. Envuelta por los brazos de su novio y cubiertos ambos por las sábanas. Sonría con enorme felicidad al recordar todas esas emociones vividas en su noche…su primera vez, aunque algo dolorosa al principio, término siendo una experiencia asombrosa.

Kazuto abrió los ojos con pesadez, mirando la sonrisa que mantenía su amada Shino. La abrazo en silencio y le beso la frente. Luego le sonrío una vez estuvieron un poco separados-.

Kazuto: Nuestra primera vez –se encontraba sonrojado por hacer mención de dichas palabras-.

Shino: Y las que vienen –dijo con un tono travieso, sin poder ocultar su bochorno-.

-Ambos rieron en complicidad por aquello, y decidieron ir a ducharse, para poder bajar a desayunar. Aunque ya era de tarde, y seguramente Suguha ya estaría por llegar, y al ver que no habían desayunado siquiera, armaría un escándalo…como si fuera realmente un pecado.

La pareja se encontraba mirando un canal sobre videojuegos, con algunas de las noticias más recientes dentro de los MMORPG que tanto disfrutaban. Shino se encontraba sobre las piernas de su novio recargada en su pecho-.

Kazuto: Ya va siendo hora de que Suguha llegue. Seguramente se quedaron en ALO o algún otro lugar hasta tarde.

Shino: Bueno, puede ser que sí. Después de todo, las chicas hacía mucho tiempo que no realizaban una pijamada.

Kazuto: ¿Qué te parece si entramos para ver si están? Y si no pues hacemos algunas misiones nosotros.

-Shino encantada con la idea, se levantó apresuradamente, tomó de la mano a Kazuto y lo llevo casi arrastrando hacia su habitación.

Una vez dentro ambos tomaron sus respectivos AmuSheper, se recostaron en la cama, se tomaron de la mano como ya era su costumbre, e ingresaron a ALO.

Una vez dentro comenzaron a buscar en la lista de amigos a Leafa y las demás, siendo grata su sorpresa pues efectivamente todos se encontraban conectados. Sin perder ni un segundo fueron hacía donde se encontraban…suerte para ellos que no estaban en medio de una misión-.

Klein: Miren ahí vienen esos dos –refiriéndose a Kirito y Sinon, que ya estaban saludando con su mano alzada desde la lejanía, gesto que Klein devolvía con alegría-.

Leafa: Hermano, pensé que nunca se conectarían –dijo haciendo su típico berrinche-.

Kirito: Ya, bueno, la verdad es que estábamos esperando a que llegaras a casa, pero al no llegar, pues creímos que aquí te encontraríamos. No esperaba verlos a todos, chicos.

Silica: Ya que estamos todos, ¡Vayamos de misiones! –su entusiasmo siempre era desbordante, lo que provoco que todos gritaran en emoción junto a ella-.

Kirito: ¡Bien! Entonces vayamos por él –menciono con cierto aire de rencor, desafió, enojo, y deseo-.

Asuna: La última vez nos dio una buena paliza, ¿En serio crees que estemos listos para ir? –recordar aquello era un trago un poco amargo, no solamente para ella, sino para todo el grupo que se encontraba dudando de lo dicho por su líder-.

Kirito: Por supuesto, ya han pasado meses desde aquello, ahora somos más fuertes, tenemos mejor equipamiento, y estamos muy bien preparados ¿Verdad? –pregunto esto último mirando a su novia, mientras la tomaba de la mano-.

Sinon: -Lo miro fijamente, luego volteo a ver a los demás- Por supuesto, hay que intentarlo una vez más, ese maldito no se saldrá con la suya.

-El grupo se miró una vez más, pero ahora con una enorme determinación. Unieron sus puños, como un rito antes de partir hacia la aventura.

Las montañas, siempre en calma, las nubes grises y estáticas, los truenos siempre acechándolos, incitándolos a que se alejen de ese lugar. Sus pasos resonaban entre el valle, inmutable ante su presencia. El aire que los golpeaba de vez en cuando, desafiándolos a permanecer de pie con una enorme fuerza de voluntad; parecía gritarles con furia que no era sitio para cualquiera. Pero ellos ya lo había desafiado en una ocasión, y aquello no era suficiente para hacerlos dar vuelta atrás.

Subir de esa manera tan cargante, un verdadero desafía para los que ansiaban enormemente verlo y luchar en sus dominios.

Al llegar a la cima, ya podían oír sus poderosos rugidos, sentir su gran presencia, y ver su majestuosidad una vez más…al verlo alzar vuelo y llegar hasta su posición-.

Kirito: ¡Esta ocasión!… ¡Vas a caer dragón Yojen! –desenfundo sus espadas, tomo su posición de combate, y espero ansioso por realizar el primer movimiento-.

-Klein, Lisbeth, Silica y Sinon se prepararon para acompañar a Kirito en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Asuna y Leafa recitaban canticos para otorgar buffos a sus compañeros, y una vez dados, se unieron a la batalla.

El enorme dragón, de escamas rojizas y negras, dio un potente rugido, ensordeciendo brevemente a todos los atacantes y dejándolos sin la oportunidad de continuar su arremetida. Enseguida movió su cuello en semi-circulo para comenzar a arrojar enormes bolas de fuego.

Sinon y Leafa se encargaron de destruirlas con ataques a distancia, dándoles el paso libre a sus camaradas para atacar.

Kirito y Asuna fueron los primeros en realizar el primer golpe, su combinación se mantenía aun en gran estado. El dragón los miro atentamente mientras resistía los embates. Al no soportar más a esos dos atacándolo sin cesar, expandió sus escamas, mandándolos a volar.

Lisbeth golpeo por un costado con su mazo, y Klein el otro con su hacha, dando ambos golpes críticos, pero provocando una furia descomunal en el poderoso Dragón.

El cuerpo de la criatura comenzó a envolverse en las llamas que despedían las escamas rojas, alzo el vuelo, y con una increíble velocidad comenzó a embestirlos a todos con un increíble control de vuelo. Las llamas, sumadas al potente impacto que recibían, les comenzó a bajar sus puntos vitales, poco a poco, aun así, Leafa y Asuna procuraban quitar el debufo de quemadura que dejaba ese ataque, aunque al ser tan constante, parecía inútil.

Con una mueca de molestia, Sinon, preparo su arco, y comenzó a canalizar una energía azul sobre la punta de su flecha. Silica al mirarla, comprendía lo que intentaba hacer su amiga, así que sin decir palabra, comenzó a recitar un cantico.

Kirito miro a ambas como cargaban su ataque, y visualizo que el Dragón ya se había dado cuenta, por lo que tenía que darles apoyo y rápido. Se colocó justo enfrente de ambas, poniendo sus espadas en forma de "x" para intentar frenar al Dragón; pensaba que sería inútil, considerando el tamaño de su enemigo y la velocidad y fuerza que poseía, pero debía intentarlo. En ese momento, Lisbeth y Klein, se colocaron a su lado, le sonrieron rápidamente y fijaron su vista hacía el cielo; debían proteger a ambas chicas.

En el momento en que el Dragón, estaba a escasos metros de Kirito, Klein y Lisbeth; una enorme luz azul seguida de una bestia irreconocible pasaron sobre sus cabezas.

La flecha impacto de frente al Dragón, provocando un efecto de congelamiento inmediato, y la bestia lo tomo por el cuello, moviéndolo con su peso lo suficiente para que pasara a escasos centímetros de todos, que veían con asombro como el plan de ellas dos había dado resultado.

El Dragón rugió nuevamente, robándole los segundos que pudieron haber tenido para elogiarse entre ellos. El hielo se evaporo, no obstante, las escamas que antes eran rojas, yacían totalmente negras y humeantes. Todos miraron con molestia como esa bestia se colocaba de nuevo sobre sus cuatro extremidades, mirándolos desafiantemente, una vez más.

Pero ahora algo que no habían visto antes, sucedía ante su mirada llena de terror.

Cuando el Dragón agacho su cabeza, las escamas negras soltaron un oscurecido destello negro, dejándolos en las penumbras a todos. Para cuando la luz volvía al campo de batalla, no podían creer el realismo, y crueldad que había sido añadido en el sistema.

Justo enfrente de todos, Silica junto a su bestia que se encontraba frente a la niña en un acto de protección, habían sido completamente atravesadas por la espada roja de aquel guerrero de rostro oscuro, con armadura de matices rojos, plateados y negros. Silica soltaba lágrimas, al sentir como su barra de vida se iba consumiendo lentamente, y como su criatura soltaba gemidos de dolor constante, mientras el guerrero parecía soltar unas pequeñas risas.

Asuna no soporto ver en ese estado a la pequeña Silica, y se lanzó sin pensarlo contra el guerrero, que al verlo saco su espada, provocando un dolor intenso en sus ahora ya fallecidos rivales.

Eso lleno más de rabia a Asuna, que con una enorme elegancia y técnica no para de lanzar cuanto ataque podía, pero todos eran bloqueados por el guerrero, que poco esfuerzo hacía para bloquearlos y contratacar con golpes críticos a una ya muy maltrecha Asuna.

Lisbeth y Klein, despertaron de su asombro, e inmediatamente fueron en apoyo de su amiga. El guerrero al ver esto, realizo un movimiento para sacarse de encima a Asuna, se alejó unos metros y cargo un ataque especial en su espada.

Sinon, con grandes reflejos felinos, tomo a Kirito del cuello y lo arrojo junto a ella al piso, pasando sobre ellos un aura oscura que parecía luna, emitiendo un poderoso sonido que los ensordeció breves segundos. Aun estando en el suelo, junto a su novio, levanto la mirada, incrédula por lo que veía, parpadeo un par de veces. Lisbeth cargaba su escudo, con solamente la parte superior, y su armadura había sido completamente destruida, luego la vio caer y desaparecer…había muerto.

Klein, tenía la armadura destrozada, pero al ser un personaje más de estilo tanque, o al menos con más vida que todos en el grupo, pudo resistir a duras penas aquel ataque mágico. Pero se le veía completamente agotado.

Asuna por su parte estaba choqueada, y no vio venir un enorme tornado azulado. Para cuando lo hizo intento alejarse, pero la fuerza centrífuga de aquel ataque la absorbió completamente. Primero la comenzó a elevar manteniéndola casi entre el medio y la parte superior del tornado, luego comenzó a sentir cuchillada tras cuchillada por todo su cuerpo; sus gritos de dolor resonaban no solamente en las paredes del lugar, sino en los oídos aterrorizados de sus amigos, que solamente podían limitarse a verla sufrir, pues su shock parecía no terminar.

Sinon se arrodillo, y preparo su arco, lanzando un ataque de cinco flechas cargadas de energía contra aquel tornado, pero fueron interceptadas por unas hojas danzantes de fuego que al consumir sus flechas siguieron su paso de largo. Aquello la dejo sin palabras, y sin perder de vista a su enemigo, miro cómo el cuerpo de Asuna caía abruptamente al suelo.

Kirito, se puso de pie. Luego todos vieron como el cuerpo de Asuna desaparecía del lugar. Ahora solamente quedaban ellos tres, contra esa monstruosidad.

Sinon: -Tomó de los hombros a Kazuto- Si aún podemos derrotarlo, debemos idear un plan de ataque, en este momento. Debemos confiar en nuestras habilidades más que nunca y coordinarlas a la perfección…sé que podemos lograrlo, mi amor.

-Ella le miraba con determinación, sin vacilar en sus palabras, porque ella siempre creía en él, en ella y sus compañeros; y él hacía lo mismo; y aunque pareciera que este no era momento, y no lo era, para cosas románticas, el haber escuchado las palabras: "mi amor", tuvieron un efecto increíble en su psique. Apretó los puños, miro a Klein, quien había escuchado cada palabra de su amiga, y le dio una señal de afirmación con la cabeza.

Klein ingirió una poción de vida, la última que tenía, imitado por sus dos compañeros-.

Kirito: Klein, canaliza todo tu poder de fuego en el máximo número de ataques que puedas realizar. Éste enemigo es extremadamente poderoso, así que iremos a por todas.

-La mirada seria de Kirito ante su enemigo, provoco que Klein no dudara ni un segundo en hacer lo que él dijo. Se enfocó en distribuir su poder para realizar exactamente cinco ataques, ya que con las fuerzas que tenía, él sabía que ese sería su límite. Mientras tanto Sinon, había tomado una distancia segura y estratégica para intentar crear aperturas en el enemigo, con ataques veloces de sus flechas.

Kirito desenfundo su Excalibur, provocando que Sinon sonriera ampliamente. Comenzó a caminar lentamente rodeando a su enemigo, quien esperaba paciente a que hiciera su movimiento.

"Tiene que ser un ataque frontal, es todo o nada", ambas armas chocaron con potencia, tras la arremetida de Kirito. El espadachín negro en contra del espadachín Dragón oscuro. Kirito apenas podía esquivar sus ataques, eran totalmente desconocidos para él, y de no ser por Sinon que en más de una ocasión repelió los ataques tanto mágicos como físicos de su adversario, estaría totalmente acabado.

Klein por fin había acumulado la energía de manera que realizaría cinco ataques y sus fuerzas se acabarían. Se acercó corriendo al espadachín Dragón oscuro, y le propino un golpe ascendente que lo causo un daño moderado; pero Klein fue arrojado metros atrás por una potente patada en el abdomen de su adversario. Quien fue castigado con unos cuantos cortes de la excalibur de Kirito al distraerse.

Retomo el duelo con el espadachín negro. Klein y Sinon atacaron en conjunto. Sinon falló, al ser su ataque desviado por aquellas hojas danzantes de fuego, que aparte ahora se dirigían hacia ella; apenas logró esquivar al parecer las demás, luego de sentir como una de ellas le cortaba en la pierna. Klein sin embargo logro dar otro ataque, esta vez crítico, luego fue salvado por Kirito, quien interpuso su espada contra la del Dragón, dándole la oportunidad a Klein de atacar nuevamente. Pero esta vez el espadachín Dragón oscuro, rugió mientras contraía su cuerpo y lo estiraba con potencia, lanzando a ambos hacía los lados y poniéndoles un debufo que bajo sus defensas.

Kirito soltó un gruñido completamente fastidiado por aquello. Pero fue sorprendido cuando su enemigo, giro sobre si mismo al tiempo que casi golpeaba el suelo con el mango de su espada, para luego voltear a verle y lanzar dos cuchilladas en su dirección, de las cuales desde el suelo salieron despedidas alrededor de doce cuchillas azules en su dirección. Usando unas de sus habilidades pudo bloquear algunas pero otras le hirieron gravemente.

Sinon veía con incertidumbre la barra de vida de su amado. Tenía que pensar en algo rápido, fue en ese momento que se percató que si usaba las mismas rocas de la montaña, destruirlas para que cayeran sobre su enemigo, probablemente podrían acabar con él, ya fuera por las rocas al sepultarlo, o dándoles la oportunidad a Kirito y Klein de usar sus ataques más poderosos, los cuales requerían un tiempo de carga ligeramente elevado, tiempo que su enemigo no les daba, ni intenciones tenía de hacerlo.

Klein realizo el cuarto ataque, pero falló y por mucho, siendo herido hasta el límite. Un golpe más y estaría fuera, por más débil que fuera el ataque.

Kirito arremetió con agilidad contra el Dragón oscuro, teniendo una pelea sumamente pareja, en un intercambio constante de espadazos; al parecer el enemigo intentaba alejar pero Kirito no se lo permitía. "Por supuesto, el necesita cargar sus ataques" así que continuo hostigándolo. Sinon al ver que Kirito ganaba terreno en la batalla la mantener a su enemigo en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, busco un lugar estratégico para derrumbarlo; comenzando así con sus potentes disparos. Klein mientras tanto, esperaba la oportunidad de realizar su último ataque mágico, después de aquello sería cuerpo a cuerpo, y ahí flaqueaba mucho sin sus poderes.

Kirito dio tres tajos horizontales y uno vertical, pero el espadachín Dragón oscuro, rodo para evitar el último, y realizo una especia de defensa sin recibir ataque alguno. Klein creyó que siendo esa su oportunidad se lanzó al ataque, al ver a su enemigo descubierto. La sorpresa de todos se hizo presente una vez más, el ataque de Klein había sido completamente bloqueado y un haz azul salió disparado de la espada del enemigo al tiempo que parecía decir algunas extrañas palabras; acabando con la vida de Klein.

Kirito estaba furioso, y comenzó sus ataques nuevamente. Era el momento, el enemigo estaba en posición. Sinon disparo y las rocas comenzarón a colapsar, cayendo de lleno encima del Dragón oscuro, dejándolo completamente sepultado-.

Sinon: Kirito, no creo que eso lo haya vencido, debes cargar tu poder ahora que tienes la oportunidad-.

-Kirito recito un cantico que parecía darle un poder inmenso a su espada. Pero lo siguiente no se lo esperaban. Un fuerte vendaval salido del suelo, desde las rocas comenzó a elevarlas a todas, dejando al descubierto a su enemigo, quien permanecía en posición flexionada con su espada a la altura de su cuello, para luego llevarla de izquierda a derecha creando una cuchilla rojiza en media luna, como la que acabo con Lisbeth, pero esta se dirigía lentamente hacía ambos. Kirito coloco su excalibur enfrente con la intensión de protegerlos. La espada y esa energía en media luna chocaron provocando que una inmensa energía se desatara en el lugar; el piso tembló, al igual que lo hacían las manos de Kirito, quien parecía no soportar más el retener el avance de dicho poder. Pero Sinon junto sus manos a las de él, tomando la espada con fuerza, y dando un grito, para aumentar el agarre. Kirito hizo lo mismo, y unos segundos después aquella energía desapareció.

Sinon lanzo una ráfaga de flechas que su enemigo eludió, pero Kirito rápidamente apareció a un costado de éste, y llevo a cabo una infinidad de cortes. El Espadachín Dragón oscuro, grito fuertemente, luego enterró su espada en el suelo, permaneciendo con un pie y una rodilla apoyado; miro a sus contrincantes y desapareció-.

Sinon: Ha! –se quedó en silencio unos segundos, y se lanzó sobre Kirito- ¡Lo logramos, mi amor! ¡Al fin pudimos terminar la misión! Hahahahaha.

-Kirito abrazo a su novia con mucho cariño, y le elogiaba, además de estar celebrando igual de entusiasmado que ella-.

Kirito: Creo que ya podemos ir por el botín, ven, vamos –la tomó de la mano y fueron juntos a abrir el cofre que apareció después de que desapareciera el enemigo-. Me haces el honor –Sinon sonrío y le beso la mejilla, posteriormente abrió el cofre-.

-De aquel cofre salieron: una espada, un mazo, una rapier, y un pergamino para montura. Además de grandes cantidades de oro-.

Sinon: ¡Yo quiero la espada! –exigió rápidamente emocionada al verla-. Es muy bonita, y se ve poderosa ¿Esta bien? Además de que me enseñaras a usarla aquí, en éste mundo –Kirito al ver su cara de súplica simplemente sonrió, ya que no tenía algo que discutirle-. El mazo para Lisbeth, la rápier, puede ser para Asuna o Leafa, y la montura para Silica…pobre Klein, no dropearon algo propio de él.

Kirito: No creo que lo tome a mal. Bueno ya que decidiste el reparto, vámonos con los demás –nuevamente se tomaron de las manos y desaparecieron del lugar-.

-Cuando llegaron con los demás, quienes por cierto tenían una cara de preocupación, estos rápidamente la cambiaron al verlos llegar sonrientes y con unas nuevas armas para ellos, aparte de darles parte del oro obtenido. La montura resulto ser un pequeño dragón que Silica podía convocar cada que quisiera para ir sobre el, aunque ella más que nada estaba entusiasmada por el hecho de lo lindo que se miraba dicha criatura. La rapier la conservo Asuna, ya que Leafa consideraba a Asuna una mejor espachina, y aseguraba que estaría en mejores manos con ella. Lisbeth estaba encantada con su nuevo mazo, ardiente pero cálido, además de tener una resistencia abrumadora.

Cuando terminaron de celebrar su gran victoria, se fueron a unos hoteles del juego. Habían pasado cuatro horas haciendo la misión, por lo que querían regresar a descansar al mundo real, así que dejarían a sus avatares en habitaciones para verse en la noche-.

Las casas, los edificios, las empresas, cualquier lugar donde había una persona. Un extraño satélite en el espacio, lanzo una señal, invisible para la vista humana, era como una onda, una energía que recubría al planeta. Tardo cuatro horas en hacerlo.

Las personas sin esperar algo, cayeron al suelo, cansadas, adormecidas. Fuera de si mismas, cada una de ellas comenzó a desaparecer. Dejando casas, restaurantes, todo tipo de comercio o vivienda; incluso calles, selvas, bosques, completamente aislados. Únicamente se veían animales, y las plantas, y lo que la naturaleza había creado aparte del "hombre".

-Kazuto abrió los ojos, o eso pensó que hacía, pero aquella luz no era en su habitación, era la posada donde su avatar había estado recostado. Frente a él se encontraba Sinon…no, aquella era Shino, parecía estar llorando. Eso lo alarmo de sobre manera ¿Qué le habría pasado? Le parecía muy confuso todo aquello. Se acercó lentamente y la abrazo por la espalda, esperando que eso le tranquilizara. Funciono un poco, pues ella aun lloraba, pero con sus brazos se abrazaba a si mismo por encima de los de él-.

Kazuto: ¿Qué te sucede Shino? –cuestiono altamente preocupado, pero con delicadeza y suavidad en su voz-.

Shino: -Se tallo las lágrimas y respiro profundamente- Kirito…Kazuto. Al despertar te ví a ti a mi lado, y pensé: vale, todo normal. Pero luego mire la habitación y algo no cuadraba. Así que salí y me mire en el espejo, no le di mucha importancia y salí fuera del hotel. Estamos dentro de ALO, o bueno…a algo parecido. No sé en donde estamos. Estoy –su voz comenzó a quebrarse de nuevo-, estoy asustada porque, y si es lo mismo que sucedió cuando tu quedaste atrapado en SAO; no quiero que ninguno de nosotros muera…Kazuto –se giró y enterró su rostro empapado en el pecho de su novio-.

-Kazuto se encontraba impactado, la miro, y la abrazo con más fuerza, pego su rostro en el cabello de ella, para darle la máxima de las protecciones. Su corazón latía fuertemente, se encontraba nervioso luego de asimilar la información dada por su novia. Aquello era terrible, tener que revivir aquella pesadilla. Perderlos, perderla a ella…no quería pensar en perder a Shino, pero un miedo muy humano le carcomía al recordar como perdió a varios camaradas cuando quedó atrapado en SAO. Tenía que tranquilizarse, y averiguar que pasaba exactamente en ese lugar; si de verdad algún chiflado había hackeado el juego y hecho aquel acto tan atroz nuevamente-.

Kazuto: Cariño, mírame –la gentileza en sus palabras hicieron que Shino levantara la vista. Sin decirle palabra alguna la beso intensamente-. Estamos juntos, así que de momento eso es lo más importante ¿Está bien? –Ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza, para luego volver a besarlo-.

-Luego de una hora, que ya ambos estaban más calmados, salieron de la habitación y del hotel. Mirando a su alrededor, se dieron cuenta de que muchas personas se encontraban confundidas, algunas otras aterrorizadas, otros con una mirada de incredulidad, pensativos, un sinfín de expresiones.

Juntos, Kazuto les preguntaba si sabían algo al respecto, o si eran jugadores de ALO o algún otro juego. Algunos, la mayoría respondieron afirmativamente la segunda cuestión, pero unos cuantos le miraron extraño y le dijeron no saber a qué se refería, cosa que los dejos sumamente intrigados. ¿Cómo rayos no sabían que era ALO? Si estaban encerrados en el juego con ellos. Era obvio que algo no cuadraba en todo ese asunto.

Regresaron al hotel para ver si sus amigos ya habían despertado. Encontrándose con Lisbeth en la sala de espera de dicho lugar, mirándose al espejo una y otra vez. Luego de saludarla y explicarle lo que sabían, esperaron a los demás, en un silencio algo extraño. Al cabo de unos minutos los demás bajaron y se sentaron junto a sus amigos, quienes le explicaron lo que sabían y alguna que otras teorías que tenían respecto a lo que pasaba-.

Asuna: Pero si como dices, hay personas que no saben que es ALO, eso quiere decir que probablemente haya gente que haya sido secuestrada.

Klein: Eso tiene sentido, pero ¿Para qué hacer algo así? ¿Qué ganaría exactamente al hacer eso? Quien quiera que haya sido.

Asuna Aggg –se puso las manos en la cara- esto es muy raro, ni siquiera tiene sentido. Que frustrante.

Kirito: Shino y yo seguiremos investigando y luego vendremos a decirles que sucedió –todos asintieron con sus cabezas-. Bien, vámonos.

-Se pasaron horas interrogando a las personas, pero ninguna tenía idea de que pasaba. Además de encontrarse en ocasiones con escenas muy extrañas, como cuando un chico le reclamaba a otro por haberle besado en el juego, siendo que su personaje era femenino, pero en realidad era hombre. No está de más decir que mucho hacen eso para obtener cosas fácilmente en los juegos. Shino y Kazuto mejor se alejaron de aquella situación. Su investigación realmente sólo los llevo a tener más preguntar. Sintiéndose derrotados regresaron al hotel. Al parecer sus amigos decidieron también salir a investigar por lo que ambos se fueron a su habitación-.

Shino: Kazuto, me acabo de percatar de algo –Kazuto la miro con duda-. No puedo ver tu barra de vida, de estamina ni de mana.

-Kazuto abrió los ojos con asombro al ver que efectivamente él tampoco podía ver las de su novia, ni su nombre como usualmente lo veía sobre ella, ni su guild o emblema.

Kazuto no sabía cómo reaccionar en esos momentos, se acercó a ella y la abrazo tiernamente. Sentirla cerca realmente lo confortaba. Ella correspondió el abrazo, ya que tampoco sabía qué hacer en esos momentos. Se quedaron así un buen rato, hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

Leafa al llegar fue a la habitación de su hermano. Al entrar vio a ambos dormidos y muy abrazados, parecían angustiados. Sin hacer ruido se retiró para hablar con los demás-.

Leafa: Mi hermano y Shino están dormidos, parece que están muy angustiados. Bueno la verdad ¿Quién no lo está? –miro que todos estaban con la mirada seria y pensativos-.

Silica: Esto me trae malos recuerdo –hizo una mueca con los labios-. Pero en fin, eso ya quedo atrás, ahora tengo amigos con los que puedo contar, aunque la situación sea tan terrible.

Klein: ¡Muy bien dicho, Silica! Aunque esto sea o no como SAO nos tenemos los unos a los otros para superar cualquier problema. Además de que somos extremadamente fuertes.

-Y fueron esas últimas palabras las que les cayeron como balde con agua fría a todos. Habían muerto recientemente al enfrentar al espadachín Dragón oscuro. Sus semblantes se pusieron oscuros-.

Klein: Vamos, vamos, eso fue solamente una derrota. No siempre se gana…y sé qué al ser esto real, y esperaría que no sea así, todos tendremos más cuidado de lo que hacemos a partir de ahora.

-Al escuchar y ver la seriedad de Klein al decir eso, todos cambiaron su ánimo a uno más optimista y renovado, apretando sus puños con decisión-.

"De quien es…ah! Yui"

Yui: Papá, Mamá, despierten, tengo algo importante que decirles.

Shino: Pequeña, ¿Dónde habías estado todo este tiempo?

Yui: Esto, pues verán…cuando tú y papá se pusieron a hacer aquello –Shino se puso rojísima por ese comentario-. Yo me fui con las chicas, pero nos desvelamos, y me quede tan agotada que me desperté justo después de que derrotaron al Dragón, pero como estaban festejando decidí dormir otro ratito más, jejeje. Luego sentí una extraña presencia, quise advertirles, pero quede inconsciente.

Shino: Ya veo, espera que ya despierto a Kazuto. Kazuto –le hablaba al oído, pero este no despertaba-. Kazuto, despierta –le dijo mordiéndole ligeramente el pómulo de la oreja-.

-Kazuto se despertó con un jadeo, adoraba lo terriblemente sensual que Shino se ponía en ocasiones para despertarlo-.

Yui: ¡Papá! Tengo que decirles algo muy importante.

-Consternado por la acción de su amante, y lo que decía su hija, simplemente se quedó observándola, para que continuara hablando-.

Yui: Hace unas 6 horas, una especie de energía electromagnética o similar rodeo completamente al planeta tierra. Todos los humanos fueron desmaterializados y materializados nuevamente en un plano cibernético, en Yggdrasil exactamente.

Kazuto: ¡¿Qué?! Pero ¿Cómo es eso posible? –Kazuto miro a Shino, pero ella le dio una negativa con las manos, luego miro nuevamente a Yui-.

Yui: Le comentaba a mamá que sentí una presencia hace poco. Me está llamando, quiere decirme algo, pero sabe de ustedes y no quiere que vayan. Le dije que iría si les daba permiso de ir y al final termino aceptando.

Shino: ¿Crees que debemos confiar en esa presencia, Yui?

Yui: ¡Sí mamí! –le dijo con una emoción agrandada- Es una presencia muy bonita, y linda, él es muy agradable.

Shino: -Miro a su "hija" con asombro, y luego con picardía- dijiste ¿Él?

Yui: No, no –Yui se puso colorada por la insinuación que hacía su madre- No es lo que piensas…jejejeje, ¿Entonces si vamos a ir?

Shino: Sí tu confías en la presencia de tu "noviecito" –le dijo juguetonamente, provocando que Yui se pusiera como tomate nuevamente-, entonces yo no veo el problema, ¿Verdad, Kazuto?

Kazuto: Hahahaha, bueno, bueno, eso es extraño, pero sí, si tú confías en esa presencia, entonces podemos ir. ¿Pero cómo le diremos a los demás?

Yui: Yo lo haré, papá, mamá. Ellos me entenderán.

-Los tres sonrieron. Bajaron hasta con sus amigos, quienes los recibieron con una sonrisa. Se sentaron en el sillón que aún estaba disponible y esperaron que Yui tomara la palabra-.

Yui: Hola Klein, chicas. Tengo algo que decirles, así que presten mucha atención. Papá, mamá y yo iremos hasta donde está una presencia que intenta decirme algo muy importante, al parecer es sobre lo que está pasando aquí. Y únicamente podemos ir nosotros tres, ya que aduras penas accedió a que papá y mamá me acompañaran, ya que no quiero ir solita.

Asuna: ¿Qué? Pero ¿Por qué no quiere que vayan más? – las declaraciones de Yui le hacían sentir cierta molestia, pues se le venían a la mente ciertos recuerdos no tan lejanos-.

Yui: No tengo idea, él no quiere que nadie se acerque a donde permanece. Por eso te digo que hizo muy a duras penas una excepción, supongo que realmente quiere conocerme.

Shino: Verán al parecer esa presencia es un programa como Yui, y creo que se enamoró de ella –finalizo poniendo su mano en el mentón, con expresión de haber dado en el clavo-. Aunque aún no la conoce físicamente.

Yui: "Parece que mamá nomas me quiere ver sonrojada, que vergüenza" No es eso mamá!

Kazuto: Hahahahaha, ya déjala Shino, la pobre se muere de vergüenza. Bueno chicos nosotros partiremos en la mañana. Así que si nos disculpan –se levantó rápidamente, jalando a Shino del brazo, con cuidado claramente, para llevarla a la habitación-.

-Lo poco que les dijeron los dejo asombrosamente extrañados, y más la actitud tan extraña de Kirito, al irse apresuradamente-.

Lisbeth: ¿Chicos, qué haremos nosotros?

Klein: Tal vez deberíamos seguirlos sin que se den cuenta.

Silica: Pero si nos descubren no se enojaran con nosotros, o aquella presencia que mencionaron.

Leafa: Podrías tener razón en eso, ya que si puede comunicarse con Yui y le dijo que solamente ellos dos podían acompañarle, entonces podríamos hacerle enojar.

Asuna: Sí, pero no podemos permitir que vayan solos con algo desconocido, podrían peligrar.

Klein: ¡Ah! Debieron decirnos un poco más –todos estuvieron de acuerdo con Klein-.

-En la habitación de Kazuto y Shino-.

Shino: ¿Qué sucede, Kazuto? Eso fue repentino, creo que se quedaron asombrados.

Kazuto: Los chicos son unos obstinados, ya los conoces. En la mañana estarán esperándonos en la entrada de la puerta y no dejaran que nos vayamos hasta que logren convencernos de ir con nosotros. –Shino veía asombrada a su novio, a veces sí que era perspicaz-. Por lo que nos iremos apenas se vayan a dormir.

Shino: Tienes toda la razón. ¿Entonces qué hacemos mientras?, aún quedan poco más de una hora hasta que oscurezca.

Kazuto: -Comenzó a ponerse rojo- bueno, yo…realmente quisiera, ya sabes. Repetirlo.

-Shino se sonrojo a más no poder al captar lo que quería su novio, se acercó a él y lo beso, luego se separó y le dijo al oído-.

Shino: Hombres –luego Kazuto escucho una risita proveniente de ella, y comenzaron a besarse nuevamente-.

-Yui por su parte se alejó de aquel momento de intimidad entre sus padres y empezó a buscar a la presencia que le había hablado hace unas horas, aunque no logro contactar con ella.

La noche hizo acto de presencia, ya todos se encontraban en sus habitaciones. Los chicos habían preparado todas sus cosas, y sus alarmas para temprana hora, no dejarían que Kirito y Sinon se fueran por su cuenta, y a sabiendas de que Kirito probablemente se pudiera ir más temprano, Silica dejo una criatura de guardiana tanto fuera como dentro del hotel para prevenirlos en caso de que intentase fugarse antes.

Shino y Kirito, despertaron renovados luego de su tarde-noche llena de acción. Se miraron con complicidad, se cambiaron y alistaron sus inventarios. Llevaban muchísimas pociones, compradas por Yui, alimentos y otros objetos de utilidad.

Shino pudo ver la bestia alada que rondaba cerca de su habitación, la cual por suerte estaba oscura, y ellos la ya haberse ajustado a eso, podían verse sin tanto problemas; cosa que la criatura no podía…error fatal de Silica por no poner un animal con visión nocturna. Una vez que Shino le advirtió a Kazuto sobre la criatura, simplemente esperaron el momento justo para dejarla fuera de combate. Kazuto abrió la ventana con sumo cuidado, y Shino se encargó de disparar una flecha somnífera que la dejo fuera de combate. Yui se encargó de encender la luz manipulando el sistema del edificio; por lo que ningún ruido fue escuchado por la bestia que custodiaba la entrada de la habitación de sus padres. Shino una vez más lanzo una gas somnífero, no sin antes ponerse ella y su novio las mascarillas anti gas; que comenzó a esparcirse por toda la habitación y saliendo por la parte hueca debajo de la puerta, llegando hasta la bestia y mandándola a dormir profundamente.

Habiéndose desecho de sus dos obstáculos principales, era preciso ver que más trampas habían colocado sus amigos. Yui les advirtió que la puerta tenía delgados cables, que al tocar siquiera el pomo activaría un sistema de latas en el cuarto de Asuna, por lo que no les quedaba más opción que salir por la ventana. Solamente había un problema, la altura era lo suficientemente alta como para provocar que sus piernas se rompieran si caían desde ahí. Por lo que Shino clavo una cosa metálica en el suelo y amarro rápidamente una cuerda que posteriormente lanzo por la ventana. Luego ambos descendieron con ella.

Al tocar suelo, ambos miraron una última vez el hotel. Menudos amigos testarudos tenían, pero lo agradecían, había sido divertido. Comenzaron a correr hacía donde Yui les decía, percatándose de que absolutamente nadie los viera.

Luego de unas horas pudieron salir de la ciudad, pero no se detuvieron ahí. Por lo que crearon, gracias a unas pociones especiales, copias de ellos, y les indicaron hacia donde ir; eso sí, cada copia agarrada de la mano, para que las pisadas quedaran de manera uniforme, y así sus amigos no supieran que camino elegir. Todos comenzaron a caminar en direcciones diferentes, dejando sus huellas uniformemente por el lugar, hasta llegar a quien sabe dónde; pues la poción duraría alrededor de dos horas, y en ese tiempo no solamente caminarían, también correrían para alejarse lo más posible los unos de los otros.

Al caer la mañana, Asuna vio cómo su trampa permanecía inalterable, por lo que dedujo que la pareja debía permanecer en su habitación o siendo regañados por Silicia, cosa que le causo gracias de sólo imaginarse esa situación. Las quito todas y luego las guardo en su inventario. Se puso su habitual atuendo, pero noto algo diferente…ella olía horriblemente desagradable.

Lisbeth, Klein, Silica y Leafa, pasaban por algo similar, sus ropas apestaban al igual que sus cuerpos. Al salir todos de su habitación, vieron que la bestia de Silica estaba dormida, así que rápidamente comenzaron a llamar a Kirito y Sinon a la puerta; al no obtener respuesta, la abrieron a la fuerza; menuda sorpresa se llevaron al verla vacía, la ventana abierta y ver hacia afuera a su bestia a alada también dormida. Sin embargo eso paso a segundo plano al darse cuenta de que un olor putrefacto llenaba la habitación-.

Klein: ¡Chicas, apestan! –decía cubriéndose la nariz fuertemente-.

Chicas: ¡Tú también apestas! –estaban más que malhumoradas, primero porque Kirito y Sinon escaparon, y segundo, a una chica no le gusta que le digan eso-.

Silica: Me parece muy extraño, creo que necesitamos un baño. Pero cuando estábamos en SAO los baños eran meramente por costumbre, y cierta satisfacción para el cuerpo.

-Los demás analizaron las palabras de la menor, y ciertamente tenía toda la razón. Algo no estaba bien aquí. Fueron a ducharse y cambiarse de ropa de paso. Luego decidieron salir en busca de aquellos dos. Y aunque dieron con el lugar de su escape, todo se les fue abajo al ver como muchas pisadas en diferentes partes, de ambos se esparcían por toda el área. Se encontraban totalmente perdidos-.

Asuna –Sumamente molesta- ¡¿Cómo se atreven a hacer algo así!? Son unos desconsiderados. –Apretaba la empuñadura de su espada con muchísima rabia-.

Klein: Sí que nos la hicieron –decía sin más remedio-.

Lisbeth: Bueno, ahora tendremos que esperar hasta su regreso –dijo desesperanzada-.

Leafa: Hermano idiota –al igual que Asuna se encontraba muy molesta-.

-Silica no menciono algo, puesto que confiaba en su hermano, a pesar de los vigilantes que le había puesto en la noche, más que nada por idea de los demás, las otras chicas en especial. Por lo que esperaría su regreso tranquilamente. Y se encontraba con Shino, así que nada malo les pasaría a ellos mientras estuvieran juntos…esos eran sus pensamientos-.

Kazuto: Al parecer no pudieron encontrarnos. Así que Yui, ¿Qué tan lejos está esa presencia?

Yui: Por lo que puedo sentir, está más allá de aquellas montañas –señalando el norte-, al parecer hay un valle, un desierto y finalmente una ciudad en ruinas. El desierto no es muy extenso, así que no sé si sea correcto llamarlo así. Lo pasaremos en una hora.

Shino: El camino largo es sobre las montañas y el valle, por lo que deduzco –Yui le dio el positivo a su madre con su pulgar hacia arriba-. Pues andando, ya hemos descansado lo suficiente.

-Kazuto se alisto y alcanzo a ambas mujeres. Subir por las montañas era absurdamente difícil, aun si estas tenían un camino hecho para no tener que escalarla, pero la inclinación no ayudaba en absoluto, además de que inadvertidamente se ponía a llover, y ocurrían deslaves aleatorios. En más de una ocasión casi son enterrados por estos, pero gracias a sus habilidades pudieron salir ilesos.

Más tarde al pasar las montañas, se encontraban en una llanura extensa, por lo que decía Yui, aún les quedaba mucho camino para llegar al valle. Sin embargo ése no era el verdadero problema.

Frente a la joven pareja se encontraba un león de casi seis metros mirándolos profundamente. Su melena tiraba rayos en todas direcciones, y sus garras eran metálicas, sus colmillos parecían dejar caer una especie de ácido, pues aquella saliva producía vapor al tocar la hierba.

Shino saco su arco y preparo sus municiones, realizando canticos para potenciar sus habilidades y las de Kazuto. Kazuto desenfundo sus espadas y se colocó en posición de combate.

Shino fue la primera en atacar, pero el León repelió su ataque girando sobre si mismo y con su cola de piedra desvió los proyectiles, además de que al girar muchos rayos fueron lanzados hacia la posición de ambos.

Los dos esquivaron saltando hacía los lados, luego Shino siguió con el ataque, pero esta vez el León dio un zarpazo, y el segundo lo esquivo saltando hacia enfrente en diagonal. Al ver que se acercaba, Kazuto se lanzó al ataque.

Sus espadas fueron interceptadas por la garra derecha del León, quien intento morderlo, pero Kazuto, salto hacia atrás, tiempo en que una de las flechas de Shino impactaba de lleno en la frente de dicha criatura. No obstante eso apenas y molesto a la bestia quien rugió con total desagrado por ser golpeado.

Cargo velozmente contra Kazuto, quien se encontraba paralizado por aquel potente ruido, y fue embestido de lleno por el enorme animal, quien como si de un toro se tratase, agacho su cabeza para luego mandar por los aires a Kazuto, quien fue a dar unos diez metros delante de su enemigo, quien rugió nuevamente, esta vez con emoción por su hazaña.

Aquella acción molesto demasiado a Shino, quien con disparos certeros y veloces, disparaba a la enorme criatura, mientras corría y esquivaba sus ataques de garras y cola. Medir seis metros le daba una ventaja abrumadora, aparte de que contaba con agilidad y esquive. Pero Shino no cesaba, hostigando a la bestia, que solamente podía recibir y eludir ataques.

Por otro lado, Kazuto experimentaba algo que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía…dolor real. Era intenso y abrumador; respiraba agitadamente, y su cuerpo sudaba como si hubiera hecho alguna maratón. Sus brazos y piernas apenas le permitieron ponerse de pie. Aquello era muy surrealista para su gusto; aún dentro de SAO el dolor nunca fue así. En ALO únicamente cuando salvo a Asuna de aquél desquiciado, quien aumento los niveles de dolor para que fueran "reales" y su cerebro colapsara. No obstante esto se sentía diferente, hasta su vista parecía nublarse de momentos; si no fuera por Yui que le gritaba, y por ver a Shino peleando, hubiese cedido a la súplica de su cuerpo.

Shino se encontraba jadeando. No comprendía por que, siendo que cuando iban de misiones, solamente sentía un poco de cansancio aun si su barra de estamina se encontraba al límite. Pero sus piernas flaqueaban en cierta medida y sus tiros se volvían cada vez menos precisos. Su respiración era pesada, y muy apenas podía esquivar los ataques de aquella bestia.

¡Ah! Escucho detrás de ella, era Kazuto, quien lanzo una de sus espadas en dirección al León, enterrándose esta en uno de sus ojos, luego lanzo la otra, clavándose en la pata izquierda. El león gruño y movía su cabeza de lado a lado cómo si quisiera sacarse la espada del ojo con ello. Pero le era imposible.

Shino apunto al otro ojo, esperando que se quedara quieto. Kazuto con su excalibur, rasgo la otra pata del animal en reiteradas ocasiones, provocando que éste flaqueara y callera apoyado únicamente por sus patas traseras. Su cabeza estaba a ras de suelo, y Shino sin desaprovechar la oportunidad le enterró un disparo certero en su otro ojo.

La bestia volvío a gruñir de dolor, pero no podía levantarse. Shino incapacito velozmente sus patas traseras, derrumbándolo por completo; de esa manera Kazuto dando un gran salto, atravesó el cráneo del enemigo con la espada excalibur, matándolo de una vez por todas.

Ambos estaban exhaustos, y algo felices de que por fin terminara. No obstante, cuando Kazuto bajo de la cabeza del León, esperaron algo que nunca pasó. La bestia nunca desapareció ni les dio oro u objetos. Simplemente se quedó ahí, muerta. En seguida se escuchó en el cielo, como algunas aves le daban vueltas, como esperando su retirada, al parecer eran buitres o algo parecido; Kazuto tomó de la mano a Shino y salieron corriendo del lugar.

Al llegar a algún lugar en la enorme claridad de la llanura, fuera del alcance de esos pájaros, Shino y Kazuto se retumbaron en el pasto, para recuperar el aliento-.

Shino: ¿Por qué rayos el León no nos dio experiencia?

Kazuto: Es lo mismo que me gustaría saber, ¿Yui sabes algo al respecto?

Yui: Negativo papá.

-La pareja se miró extrañada. Ya habiendo recuperado el aliento, siguieron su camino, llegando al fin al valle.

Era un lugar precioso, con una enorme laguna natural o algo similar, nutrida por una cascada y que continuaba en un pequeño arroyo, que quien sabe a dónde iría a desembocar. Había muchos árboles con frutas diversas en el lugar, y varios animales, que prefirieron evitarse mutuamente-.

Shino: Hoy podríamos descansar aquí, y mañana seguir el viaje.

Kazuto: Sí, estoy exhausto, no lo puedo creer. ¿Vamos a bañarnos? –levanto su camisa, y se cercioro de que definitivamente apestaba increíble-.

-Shino hizo lo mismo y le dio mucha vergüenza el darse cuenta de lo feo que olían su ropa y cuerpo.

Ambos de desvistieron completamente e ingresaron al agua. Mientras disfrutaban su ducha, ambos jugaban con el agua, arrojándosela mutuamente, o "ahogando" al otro, correteándose, compitiendo nadando, se daban algunos besos y hacían insinuaciones más picantes, pero siempre terminaban riéndose. Sin duda estar ahí era como un paraíso para ambos.

Cuando ambos salieron, al verse completamente desnudos, no pudieron evitar verse sonrojados. Pero no tenían ganas de tener sexo en ese momento, así que se pusieron nuevamente otra ropa y lavaron las sucias.

Luego comieron algunas de las frutas del lugar, y de las provisiones que llevaban. Al caer la noche pusieron la tienda de acampar, y prendieron una fogata, para evitar mosquitos más que nada, pues el clima era muy agradable.

Ambos se encontraban recostados dentro de la casa de acampar-.

Shino: Sabes, cuando salimos de bañarnos, creí que me lo pedirías –estaba sonrojada pero miraba el techo-.

Kazuto: Sí, paso por mi mente…pero, Shino –ella le miro, pues él se quedó callado-. Te veías increíblemente hermosa.

Shino: Eres muy lindo –le miraba con ese brillo especial en los ojos-. Te amo.

Kazuto: Y yo te amo a ti.

-Luego de eso, ambos se dieron un beso y se abrazaron para dormir. Yui había estado tan entretenida todo el día hablando con aquella presencia que ni vio llegar la noche, y continúo hablando hasta después-.

Kirito: "Shino huele increíblemente exquisita" –La veía dormir sobre su pecho, y le acariciaba el cabello con ternura-. Es tan linda. Amor, es hora de despertar. Debemos avanzar.

-Shino se restregó los ojos, luego miro a su amado, le dio un beso y los buenos días, y se prepararon para partir.

Shino casi mata a Kazuto al salir de la tienda de campaña, puesto que él había dicho que apagaría la fogata y al dejo encendia. Kazuto casi entra en paro cardiaco al escuchar el grito que pego su novia, y con una sonrisa nerviosa solamente pudo pedir disculpas una y otra vez.

Luego de eso y ya ambos tranquilos, más que nada Shino. Continuaron su viaje, no sin tomar antes provisiones de frutas y agua clara del lugar.

Shino intento llamar a Yui en varias ocasiones pero ésta no le respondía, así que dejo de insistir. Intuyo que seguramente la pequeña, estaría o estuvo hablando hasta tarde con su "noviecito informático", cosa que le hizo dar una pequeña risita, que dejo confundido a Kazuto; pero que luego de que le explico, el también rio-.

Kazuto: Vaya cambio de clima, estoy sudando a chorros –de todo su cuerpo no paraba de salir sudor-.

Shino: Mira el lado bueno, Yui menciono que en una hora saldremos de aquí, así que como que es un desierto muy pequeño, que suerte –el calor del lugar no dejaba que expresara mucha emoción al hablar-.

-Mientras los dos caminaban, en absoluto silencio. Solamente hablaban para pedirse agua y dar las gracias y un de nada, por dicha acción.

Era insoportable la temperatura, no parecía muy virtual. Kazuto seguía sin entender porque si su inventario y cosas como el chat aún seguían ahí, porque sus barras de vida, resistencia, mana no las podían ver, y el clima externo entre otras cosas, sí les afectaban.

Continuando por el camino, a lo lejos parecía que podían divisar la ciudad abandonada que Yui había dicho; apenas podían diferencias algunos edificios, no muy bien por ese efecto de espejo extraño que hace el calor en el suelo. Pero ya era un avance el saber que pronto saldrían de ahí.

Su avance se vio abruptamente interrumpido por una tormenta de arena que apareció de la nada. Ambos se tomaron de los brazos y se apegaron lo máximo posible el uno del otro, sim embargo, la tormenta se intensifico y se formó un pequeño tornado que los mando a volar en direcciones opuestas.

Al caer, cada uno por su cuenta, sintieron un terrible dolor, y un calor extremo en su piel al hacer contacto con la arena hirviente del desierto.

Por lo menos no quedaron tan lejos como pensaban, estaban a unos escasos treinta metros más o menos uno del otro. Se dirigían lo más rápido posible para volver a tomarse de las manos, pero en medio de ambos, la arena salió disparada hacia lo más alto del cielo.

Una especie de torbellino de arena se desvaneció rápidamente dejando ver una especie de cien pies gigante, como unos diez metros, que aparte poseía colas de escorpión en lugar de patas corrientes.

Aquello los asusto muchísimo y lo rodearon rápidamente para estar juntos. El animal, dejo de lanzar aquel grito y de moverse en el aire para torcerse un poco y mirar a sus presas con aquellos ojos negros y, para Shino muy asquerosos, pues todo el insecto en si le daba asco.

Ambos sacaron sus armas. Shino disparo pero el insecto ni se inmutaba con las flechas, no obstante esquivaba a la perfección los espadazos de Kazuto; quien veía eso sorprendido, pues aquella cosa era enorme y tenía mucho cuerpo para rebanar, sin embargo se retorcía de manera astuta y veloz, además de defenderse con esas colas; aquello era algo espeluznante.

Shino al ver que sus flechas normales no harían efecto, decidio encantarlas con conjuros tanto de fuego, hielo y electricidad. Pero tampoco surtían mucho efecto. Las de hielo, le dejaban un poco ralentizado, pero eran microsegundos, el calor del desierto jugaba en su contra. Y la electricidad pues al igual que el fuego, era inservible.

Kazuto, aumento su agilidad y destreza, corto una de las "patas de aquel ser" pero algo de ácido cayó sobre su chaqueta, la cual llevaba en la cintura amarrada, y se la quitó con prisa al ver como se consumía rápidamente.

"¿Acaso todos los enemigos tienen acido? Menos mal que el León no lo arrojaba, joder, eso no ayuda".

De su inventario saco una gabardina que lo protegía de aquella sustancia. Shino al verlo hizo lo mismo. Ahora el ácido no sería un problema, siempre y cuando no fueran atravesados por esos aguijones.

Shino preparo un ataque más, pero el ciempiés, se movió escurridizamente y con uno de sus aguijones ataco a Shino, quien tomada por sorpresa se cubrió con su arco. El cual fue bañado con ácido. Para su fortuna, los guantes del ropaje especial cubrieron sus manos, viéndose nulamente afectados, pero su arma quedo desintegrada. Aquello la dejo en trance por unos instantes; dejándola a la merced del enemigo-.

Kazuto: ¡Ni creas que te lo permitiré! –se lanzó con su gran velocidad a proteger a su amada-.

-Corto vario aguijones de la criatura, pero como consecuencia mucho acido comenzó a caer en forma de lluvia. Kazuto arrojo a Shino al suelo, luego uso su ropa como protección para ambos, pero al ser una ropa algo ajustada, dejo descubierta la parte de la espalda baja del espadachín la cual recibió algo de daño.

Shino al escuchar el grito desgarrador de Kazuto, saco elixires regeneradores, como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Miro el lugar afectado y lo que vio fue horrible, la espalda de Kazuto estaba siendo desintegrada. Su piel, huesos, carne y sangre se dejaban ver y el ácido seguía con las suyas. Pero sin perder el tiempo arrojo todo el líquido sobre la herida, la cual comenzó a brillar levemente y fue recuperando todos los tejidos; sin embargo Kazuto no paraba de gritar, cosa que la ponía nerviosa, pensando que haya sido muy tarde y el ácido siguiera dentro de su cuerpo.

Aunque eso no era lo que pasaba. El ácido fue eliminado por la poción, a la vez que curo todas las células y moléculas, tejidos y demás de Kazuto. Pero el dolor implantado hacía su cerebro seguía activo, y al no resistir más, cayo desmayado.

Shino miro con horror eso. Luego miro a la criatura que ya se estaba reponiendo. Y la volvía a mirar con esos ojos asquerosos.

Ella con mucho coraje, y odio hacía aquel insecto gigante, saco la espada que obtuvo del cofre del Dragón oscuro. La tomo con ambas manos fuerte mente, una gran cantidad de energía se transmitió a la hoja.

El insecto, apunto todos sus aguijones hacia ellos dos, y abrió su hocico, saliendo de ese una especie de tubo; en seguida litros de ácido salieron disparados de todas esas extremidades.

Shino ni se inmuto, parecía que luego de cargar esa energía quisiera lanzarle la espada a su enemigo, pero en vez de aquello la agito con furia hasta ponerla en su hombro izquierdo, flexionando sus rodillas, sin dejar de mirar a su contrincante, y grito algo indescifrable, pero que fue épico.

Un vendaval salió desde debajo de la criatura, llevándose todo el ácido hacia los cielos, y desapareciéndolo en el acto, pero la cosa no termino ahí, cuatro corrientes más una más poderosa que la anterior golpearon desde los suelos al insecto, quien se encontraba atrapado entre las ráfagas, al darle la última, quedo aturdida, y Shino, agito de izquierda a derecha la enorme espada, con mucha furia junto a un grito de ira. De la hoja salió despedida una media luna hecha de energía pura de color azul, que se dirigió con rapidez hacia el enemigo y al tocarlo la velocidad bajo, dañándolo continuamente en el proceso, hasta partirlo por la mitad.

Shino miro su espada y a su amado inconsciente; tenía que salir de ahí rápido, sentía como sus energías se acababan. Lo cargo como pudo, y con mucho esfuerzo, llego al final del desierto. Continuo avanzando y en el primer edifico que vio abandonado, se dejó caer, sin lastimar a su amado y a ella misma en el proceso; quedando inconsciente.

Kazuto miro, lo que había justo frente a él. Una hermosa chica, descansando plácidamente sobre su cuerpo, con su cara pegada a la suya. Se movió un poco, dejando la cabeza de la chica sobre su pecho, y miro a los alrededores, para darse cuenta que se encontraba en una casa o parte de algún edificio destruido.

Se quedó inmóvil, pensando en lo obvio del asunto. Ella había derrotado al insecto, o seguramente alguien más, aunque lo más probable era que ella lo hubiese logrado, y lo llevo a rastras a ese sitio. Ya que su novia despertara sabría con exactitud que sucedió.

Así pasaron las horas hasta que Shino comenzó a despertar. Kazuto la veía de manera divertida, estaba toda despeinada y muy sucia de la cara.

Shino al ver que Kazuto estaba consciente y sonriendo, no pudo evitar llorar, pues creía aun pensaba que el ácido le había provocado más daños. Kazuto por su parte la miro y no pudo evitar también ponerse a llorar junto a ella. Ambos se quedaron un rato llorando y consolándose mutuamente, en el silencio.

Luego de que pararan su llanto. Shino le explico con detalle como derroto a aquella aberración, y por qué había comenzado a llorar sin más.

Kazuto se sentía inmensamente feliz luego de escuchar su relato, la abrazo con ternura y le dijo lo mucho que significaba ella para él. Después de eso, ambos al estar aún muy cansados se durmieron nuevamente.

Al día siguiente salieron del lugar. Yui les dijo que la presencia estaba más adelante. Y que en esa área no había monstruos o criatura alguna. Por lo que caminaron normalmente hasta su destino.

Luego de unos minutos, llegaron a un edificio, donde Yui aseguraba era el sitio de origen de aquella prescencia. Así que sin más entraron.

Era un edificio como los demás, igual de deteriorado, sin alumbrado, con cables por muchos lados, con telarañas, con mucho escombro; si no fuera por sus habilidades seguramente ni sabrían por dónde caminaban, ya que crearon una bola de luz que les permitía ver todo aquello.

Llegaron hasta donde Yui les dijo que debían ir. Ahí vieron ordenadores muy antiguos, pero muy potentes, seguramente eran de la NASA o alguna agencia gubernamental.

Miraron también los monitores, quebrados. Pero lo que más les sorprendió era un pequeño aparato que parecía cabizbajo, era un pequeño robot. No les llegaba a la cintura. Parecía estar en buen estado, pero apagado.

Kazuto lo tóco, pero Yui le dijo que no lo hiciera más-.

Kazuto: ¿Qué sucede Yui? –pregunto sin entender la reacción de su hija-.

Yui: Es que verán –la verdad estaba muy apenada-. Él es la presencia que venimos a buscar.

Shino: ¡¿Qué, tu noviecito es un robot?!

Yui: ¡No! Su cuerpo es, era ese robot. Pero él ahora es un niño así como yo, hecho de datos. Ya puedes salir, ya llegué. Aunque supongo que ya lo sabes, no seas tímido, no son malas personas, son mis padres.

-Las pantallas comenzaron a prenderse, y de ahí se vio a un niño, de casi la misma edad de Yui, de cabello negro, ojos negros y con una gran sonrisa, con una mano alzada. Vestía un traje morado completo y unos extraños zapatos marrones, en las muñecas portaba unas muñequeras azules.

Él les dijo que tomo esa forma hace mucho pues así era el hijo de su creador. Su nombre no importaba, pero podían decirle como el difunto niño: Gohan-.

Shino: Y dinos Gohan ¿Para qué citaste a Yui hasta este lugar?

Gohan: Bueno quería hablar con ella en persona pues no conozco a otras inteligencias artificiales que tengan libre albedrío como yo. Además de que creí que yo era el único, puesto que mi creador se encargó de eliminar a todas las demás…eso creo. –Miro hacia arriba como analizando lo último que dijo-.

Kazuto: ¿Ósea que tu creador es el responsable de lo que sucedió allá afuera? –pregunto con cierto enojo, al dar con quien podría darle las respuestas-.

-Gohan sintió eso, pero lo paso por alto, ya conocía de sobre manera los cambios de humor humanos-.

Gohan: Sí. Pero antes de que saquen conclusiones le voy a contar el porqué de sus actos. Así que tomen asiento, aunque no he limpiado en años, jejeje –dijo rascándose la nuca-. Amm, Yui –de repente se puso algo nervioso-. Tú puedes sentarte aquí, mira; una bonita silla estaba a no más de un metro de Gohan, dentro de las pantallas.

-Shino vio con mucha ternura el gesto de ese Gohan hacía con su "hija", y más cuando Yui muy alegre acepto la invitación, provocando que Gohan se sonrojara muchísimo-.

Gohan: -Que ya había recobrado la compostura-. Verán, hace muchos años, mi "padre" se podría decir. Me creo para que fuera una inteligencia artificial que pudiera entender y adoptar el comportamiento humano, claro que eso no lo logro al cien por ciento, pues hay cosas que me parecen ridículas en los humanos, como su afán de estar peleando a cada rato.

Mi padre me creo para entenderlos, y quererlos. Pero él quería llevar a la humanidad a una etapa de paz y felicidad absoluta. El sistema creado por los hombre, quien sabe que hombres en concreto, era corrupto, y lleno de desigualdad. Los recursos naturales del planeta no eran para todos, sino para el que pudiera tenerlos, y eso no era bien visto por mi padre. Que aunque intento hacérselo entender a las personas, éstas al estar tan acostumbradas a sus "estilos de vida" lo mandaron al carajo, tachándolo de loco o de absurdo; había quienes si pensaban como él, pero lamentablemente eran la minoría. Así que arto y sumamente frustrado, comenzó a crear un programa aparte de mí, para que todos los humanos, fueran introducidos en él, y en ese sitio, hubiera todo lo que había en el mundo terrenal, pero de manera ilimitada, pues sería en forma de información, siempre renovándose. Nunca faltarían las frutas, el agua dulce, las lluvias, las tormentas, los días soleados, los trabajos no existirían como tal, pues mi padre decía que esos trabajos eran opresores de lo que la gente realmente quería hacer y al verse obligados para sobrevivir, no les quedaba más remedio, que hacerlo para ganar dinero, un simple e inútil pedazo de papel o de metal. En éste lugar no habría necesidad de matar por dinero, o dejar de ser uno mismo por ello, cada quien podría encontrar lo que más le guste. Tomando de base diferentes épocas de la vida humana, mi padre comenzó a construir este sistema…y lo fusiono con el sistema de juegos que ustedes conocen. Pero a pesar de que le introdujo cosas muy útiles como la magia, y esos inventarios, dejo algo muy natural según él, la muerte. Hace horas, el planeta que ustedes llaman tierra, quedo despoblado de todo humano. Siendo ahora habitado únicamente por animales y la propia naturaleza. Ningún humano murió si es lo que les preocupa. Todos fueron mandados aquí, y aquí es donde ahora vivirán. Y antes de que me lo cuestiones, el no creía en ningún dios, pues decía que si existiera uno la vida no sería así de miserable, como lo era. Entonces, ya sabiendo esto, espero no se lo cuenten a nadie; o si lo van a hacer háganlo con precaución, su especie es muy egocéntrica, tonta y difícilmente acepta los cambios, aunque sean extremadamente maravillosos como esto.

-Shino y Kazuto estaban con la boca…completamente cerrada. Absortos con todo lo dicho. A su entender ellos simplemente fueron cambiados de sitio. Con un montón de cosas buenas. Por una parte querían reclamarle, pero eso último que dijo los dejo pensando nuevamente.

Un mundo sin necesidad de dominio eléctrico, de agua, con comida infinita, espacio casi o infinito, con una evolución constante. Donde cortar un árbol era ridículamente tonto puesto que volvería a crecer con todos sus frutos como nuevos. Con bestias peligrosas pero alejadas de las sociedades de humanos. Con un sinfín de probabilidades. Donde el dinero poco y nada de valor tenía realmente. Joder, los políticos deberían estar ultramega cabreados en estos momentos, ni que decir de los antiguos "gobernantes del planeta".

Todo era tan surrealista ahora que sabían la verdad. Sus verdaderos cuerpos fueron materializados. Aquel tipo, creador de Gohan debía estar tan desquiciado con el "mundo" actual que debió sobre esforzarse para crear un programa así de grande.

Veían como Gohan y Yui conversaban animadamente, ignorándolos completamente. Tal parece que para ellos, aquellas cosas eran simple banalidades.

Honestamente no sabían si debían decir o no todo, o de hacerlo como hacerlo, pues si bien había dicho Gohan, los humanos no suelen tomar las cosas de la mejor manera posible, siempre haciendo preguntas a cosas que realmente ni las necesitan; pues no saben conformarse aun teniendo lo mejor de lo mejor, y son unos conformistas cuando alguien más los pisotea, toda una verdadera ironía.

Kazuto y Shino se miraron nuevamente-.

Yui: ¿Y por eso te despertaste? –pregunto con rubor en sus mejillas-.

Gohan: Sí, bueno, de haberme quedado dormido, no creo que hubiera reaccionado nunca, estaba programado para irme. Pero entre la red de humanos sentí tu presencia…y era muy linda y diferente. Y quería conocerte.

-Ambas IA, se miraron dulcemente y continuaron platicando-.

Shino: ¿Qué hacemos Kazuto?

Kazuto: Ya lo pensé detenidamente y hay que decirles a todos. Al parecer el creador de este mundo no tuvo en cuenta nuestro incidente, y mucha gente debe estar aterrada aún. A pesar de aque aquí existe la magia y cosas similares, muchos podrían morir si van descuidados. Probablemente no llegue a ser la utopía perfecta que él soñaba, pero ha creado algo maravilloso, y debemos difundirlo, para que todos sepan cómo son las cosas, sin ningún tipo de engaño. Entre más rápido lo acepten las personas mejor. Me parece genial, aquí podrán hacer lo que quieran sin temor a terminar con los recursos...humanos –dijo para si mismo con ironía-.

-Feliz por lo que dedujo su novio, lo tomo de la mano y le dijo a Yui que era hora de irse.

Yui se puso un poco triste pues quería pasar más tiempo con Gohan, pero al tener a alguien a quien conocer le comento que no se preocupara pues podría viajar entre el mundo para ir a donde ella estuviera, y si ambos querían en algún momento materializarse podrían hacerlo, pero eso los dejaría "humanizados" de por vida; pero para eso no tenían prisa ni necesidad.

Luego de su extenuante regreso. Las chicas casi mataban a Kazuto, pero Shino las alejo a todas, pues su preocupaciones y exigencias eran altamente ridículas, parecían sus madres, y la única novia aquí era ella.

Kazuto procedía a contarles todo. Al principio quedaron iguales o más asombrados que ellos, al escucharlo de la voz de Gohan. Después se lo comentaron al pueblo en general. Cosa que fue tomada con muchas preguntas, con malas respuestas, enojos, desconcierto y muchas actitudes más. Kazuto ya se lo esperaba, así eran las personas. Otros estaban muy contentos, y no lograban entender como la mayoría no eran agraciados con este nuevo mundo, casi utópico.

Se exigió que se comunicara esta verdad por todos los sitios, aunque los sitios del mundo se desconocían realmente. Por lo que se formaron varios grupos de aventureros dispuestos a luchar y llevar esa información hasta el infinito espacio donde ahora vivían.

Kazuto, Shino, Yui, Gohan, Leafa, Silica, Asuna, Klein y Lisbeth. Bajo el nombre de: Guerreros lunares. Comenzarían una nueva aventura en un mundo prácticamente infinito, y basto.

Con experiencias únicas, desconocidas, apasionantes y misteriosas-.

Shino: Oye, Kazuto, ¿Cuándo crees que terminen nuestras aventuras?

Kazuto: Hahahaha –se tapó la boca con el puño y luego la miro dulcemente-. Aquello que te dije sobre aquel árbol hace ya más de un año, se hace realidad ahora…tú y yo escribiremos un sinfín de aventuras juntos.

-La acerco hacia él y beso tiernamente sus labios, los labios de su amada novia Shino, que tanto amaba a él-.

FIN.


End file.
